Tales Tell No Lies: Full Moon (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: (CH5 UP!) Pernahkan kalian mendengar tentang Kelinci Bulan? Starring by Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob. JINSEOB. Wanna One X Yuehua.
1. Prologue

**Tales Tell No Lies:** Full Moon

.

 **2018** (c) **tryss**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob**

.

.

.

Pernahkan kalian mendengar tentang Kelinci Bulan?

Cerita ini tentang Kelinci Bulan yang mendapat perintah dari Dewi untuk turun ke Bumi dan menyembuhkan wabah yang merajalela di Bumi.

.

.

* * *

.

Limaratus tahun yang lalu, di sebuah Kota kecil yang terntram, terjadi wabah mematikan dan mulai membunuh banyak orang. Hanya satu hal yang bisa menyelamatkan kota itu dari kehancuran, yaitu Kelinci Bulan. Sang Dewi kemudian memberi perintah kepada Kelinci Bulan untuk mengunjungi tiap keluarga dan menyembuhkan mereka dari wabah mematikan itu. Dan akan kembali ke Bulan _apabila_ wabahnya habis tidak berbekas.

.

* * *

.

Kalau boleh aku meminta, maka aku akan meminta Dewi untuk membiarkanku tetap tinggal disini, menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan menua bersamamu.

.

* * *

.

Aku terlalu naif. Seandainya cara menahanmu untuk tetap disini adalah dengan berdosa, maka aku rela menjadi manusia paling hina sekalipun.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dasar cerita ini diambil dari dongeng Kelinci Bulan (versi China) yang sudah dimodifikasi._


	2. One

Tales Tell No Lies: Full Moon

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob**.

.

.

* * *

 _ **No words are needed for this moment**_

 _ **For our eyes already notice**_

 _ **Don't say a word, it's better to stay silent**_

* * *

Rumahnya sedang gelap kala itu. Langkahnya pelan, mendekati saklar lampu di sebelah pintu masuk dan menekannya asal-asalan. Matanya menyipit karena cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala sedikit menyilaukannya. Jam yang menggantung di atas televisi sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Memang terlalu malam untuk seorang remaja yang masih sekolah tapi dia sudah biasa.

Namanya Park Woojin, umurnya delapanbelas tahun, menduduki tingkat dua di sekolah menengah dekat rumah.

Park Woojin tentu tidak hidup sendiri. Orang tuanya masih hidup, yah, walau kadang Woojin sampai muak melihat mereka masih tidak tahu malu menampakkan wajah mereka di hadapannya. Dua orang yang harusnya dia sayangi dan menyayanginya itu nyatanya hanya dua manusia bejat. Mabuk-mabukan, berjudi, dan banyak lagi, Woojin tidak ingin menyebutkan seluruh kebejatan mereka. Woojin berharap dia bisa punya pekerjaan yang gajinya cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan berniat tidak akan pernah pulang.

Rumahnya kali ini masih terlihat seburuk sebelumnya. Botol soju dimana-mana, sampah bungkus makan, bahkan ada makanan yang sudah membusuk. Woojin tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membersikan, satu-satunya yang akan diurusnya adalah isi kamarnya. Lagian kalau sudah dibersihkan, pasti akan kotor kembali. Selama dua orang itu tidak mengusik Woojin, ia akan berusaha bertahan selama mungkin. Beruntung kamarnya punya kamar mandi dalam, jadi Woojin tidak perlu repot-repot berbagi kamar mandi.

Keluarga Woojin, sebenarnya keluarga orang yang berkecukupan. Ayahnya seorang manager pemasaran di perusahaan meuble sedangkan ibunya punya satu toko donat dekat stasiun. Rumahnya pun bukan rumah reyot seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Satu-satunya yang menyebabkan Woojin tidak betah hidup disana adalah kebiasaan orang tuanya untuk mengundang orang asing dan berpesta.

Lalu kalau orang tuanya berkecukupan, kenapa tidak mencuri dari orang tuanya saja?

Heol, Woojin tidak sudi memakai uang orang tuanya.

Selama sisa lima tahun hidupnya—dimulai dari kelas satu SMP sampai sekarang—uang saku dari orang tuanya hanya menumpuk di laci meja belajarnya. Bahkan Woojin bersusah payah membuat rekening di bank karena lacinya hampir penuh. Serius, uang itu hanya menumpuk tak terpakai. Ia bahkan sudah mulai bekerja sendiri untuk membayar sekolahnya. Untuk urusan makan, sekolah Woojin menyediakan catering dan saat bekerja pun Woojin akan makan di tempat kerjanya gratis.

Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang ke kedai tempatnya bekerja. Mereka datang dengan rombongan, dan itu menyulitkan para pelayan karena mereka meminta dijadikan satu meja.

Setelah membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, Woojin akan segera menguncinya kembali dan pura-pura tidak dengar jika orang tuanya datang. Tidak banyak yang akan Woojin lakukan sekarang, besok hari libur jadi ia akan bersantai sejenak; berselancar di dunia maya sambil menikmati alunan lagu lewat aerphonenya.

Ketukan konstan dari pintu kamarnya tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel. Biar saja 'seseorang' yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lelah sendiri dan segera pergi. Setidaknya jika mereka mengira Woojin sudah tidur, maka tidak ada serentetan ketukan di pintu kamarnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Begitu saja malah lebih baik.

Nyatanya perkiraan Woojin tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya menghilang. Woojin akhirnya disambut lagi dengan keheningan kamarnya.

Saat sadar, jam di ponselnya hampir menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam, Woojin memutuskan untuk segera ganti baju dan tidur. Namun, belum ada lima menit setelah Woojin kembali merebahkan diri di kasur, pintu kamarnya kembali mendapat ketukan. Kali ini ketukannya terdengar lebih kasar, diiringi dengan suara laki-laki yang menyerukan namanya kesal.

"PARK WOOJIN, SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN JIKA MEMBIARKAN AYAHMU MENUNGGU!"

Setengah hati, Woojin membuka pintu kamarnya. Penampilannya sengaja dibuat sengantuk dan seberantakan mungkin sehingga ayahnya tidak akan tahu kalau dia sebenarnya belum tidur.

Hal pertama yang Woojin lihat adalah wajah murka ayahnya. Pria empat puluh sembilan tahun itu sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya dengan setelan jas yang masih lengkap. Jelas sekali kalau ayahnya baru pulang. Woojin cukup menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri di balik tubuh tinggi ayahnya, tapi dia tidak punya niatan untuk sekedar menanyakan namanya.

Tuan Park Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri sedikit, membiarkan pandangan Woojin bebas menatap pada pemuda mungil berkulit putih yang berdiri tertunduk,"Mulai hari ini, dia akan tinggal disini."

Woojin menatap ayahnya sengit, masih tidak percaya jika ayahnya membawa orang asing tinggal di rumah tanpa ada kabar-kabar. Ya, sebenarnya juga tidak harus mengabari Woojin _sih_ , tapi siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang tinggal serumah denganmu padahal orang tuanya saja tidak becus mengurus Woojin seorang.

"Mulai besok dia juga akan bersekolah di SMAmu." Lanjut ayahnya.

Sepeninggalan ayahnya, kedua insan seumuran itu masih diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Yang satunya merasa sungkan dan yang satunya kelihatan kesal. Namun tidak lama keduanya mau untuk saling menatap walau hanya dalam diam saja. Tidak ada emosi yang terlukis di wajah Woojin, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyukai sosok baru yang akan tinggal di rumahnya mulai malam ini.

"Salam kenal," si pemuda mungil akhirnya berujar, terlihat ingin segera mengakhiri pertemuan pertama mereka,"aku Ahn Hyungseob. Umurku delapanbelas tahun."

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Ahn Hyungseob itu segera melengos pergi, terlihat tidak butuh jawaban Woojin. Toh, Hyungseob sendiri sadar kalau Woojin tidak akan menerima kehadirannya semudah itu. Woojin sendiri juga tidak peduli dengan perkenalan dari Hyungseob, pemuda itu hanya akan jadi parasit dalam rumah ini.

Bantingan pintu dari arah kamar Woojin sudah jadi jawaban atas segala pertanyaan. Hari-hari yang akan mereka lalui setelah ini tidak mungkin mudah. Likunya mungkin tidak banyak, namun jalan yang penuh duri juga bukan jalan yang mudah dilewati.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Two

**Tales Tell No Lies** : Full Moon

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob**.

.

.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

nyangbinsausage, vee55, illan, Delicious choco-pie

* * *

 _ **Deep in my heart, in that dark place**_

 _ **You suddenly entered**_

 _ **Awakening my world**_

* * *

"Berhenti mengajakku kencan buta, aku tidak akan ikut."

 _Fix_ , itu adalah jawaban Woojin yang terakhir. Dia tidak akan mau mendenger teman-teman kerjanya menawarinya ikut kencan buta dan gadis cantik. Toh, dia sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis, apalagi hubungan romantis. Prinsipnya adalah hidup dengan baik dan mati dengan mulia.

Dalam pandangan Woojin, hidup bersama orang lain akan sangat melelahkan. Lihat saja keadaan Woojin saat di rumah; penuh tekanan, lebih baik dia hidup sendiri saja, kan?

"Serius tidak ingin punya kekasih?" Daehwi selalu menggodanya seperti itu. Bahkan orang pertama yang mengusulkan Woojin untuk ikut kencan buta adalah Daehwi sendiri.

Tangan Woojin masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. Shift kerja hari Minggunya jadi lebih menyebalkan— _atau memang selalu begitu?_ Tenth alasannya karena hanya pada hari Minggu, dia dan Daehwi punya shift kerja yang sama. Setidaknya Woojin sangat bersyukur Daehwi tidak meminta tambahan jam kerja, atau pemuda kerempeng itu akan memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan seputar 'kencan buta dan gadis' setiap hari.

"Aku pulang."

Daehwi terlihat ingin menahan pemuda tan itu, tapi putus asa melihat wajah kaku pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

Woojin kira malam ini dia harus menghidupkan lampu rumah saat pulang, tapi ternyata tidak. Begitu selesai menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu, Woojin bisa melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik punggung sofa. TV yang menyala menampilkan acara musik sore hari.

Bersikap seolah tidak melihat apa-apa, Woojin melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Namun,

.

.

.

.

"Woojin...," Hyungseob berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan pemuda mungil itu menggenggam segelas susu hangat dan tangan lainnya membawa setoples kue coklat. Woojin tentu tidak menoleh. Sial sekali, pintu kamarnya sulit dibuka,"aku membuatkanmu susu hangat."

Woojin akhirnya mendorong pintu kamarnya setelah kuncinya berhasil terbuka. Pemuda tan itu sempat menoleh, melayangkan terang-terangan tatapan sengitnya pada Hyungseob. Tentu saja pemuda mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya; merasa takut dan sungkan.

"Pergi sana!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Hyungseob kembali mendengar pintu kamar Woojin terbanting keras. Kali ini dia juga melihat bagaimana pintu itu sempat bergetar kuat di depan matanya.

Hyungseob mengerti, Woojin memang tidak akan semudah itu menerima keberadaannya. Dia orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja tinggal di rumah ini, tentu kemungkinan besar penghuni aslinya akan mendiskriminasi Hyungseob secara terang-terangan.

Lagian dia ini siapa?

* * *

Kelas akan sangat ramai mendekati pukul delapan pagi. Biasanya akan banyak anak-anak yang berkumpul di meja tertentu, menceritakan hari Minggu masing-masing dengan antusias. Beberapa yang barusan datang, akan menyapa dengan keras di depan pintu. Dan pagi ini tidak akan berbeda jauh dari pagi-pagi yang lainnya.

Mark terlihat antusias diatas mejanya, bibirnya maju kedepan, terlihat bersemangat menceritakan informasi baru,"Dengar, akan ada siswa baru di kelas ini."

Doyeon membalasnya dengan dengusan geli,"Memang sudah langganan, kan?"

Tidak ada yang kaget mengenai berita dari Mark. Pemuda berambut light brown berwajah campuran ini memang punya telinga gajah. Dia bisa mendengar berita terbaru dalam waktu satu menit setelah kejadian berlangsung. Teman-teman sekelas Mark bahkan heran kenapa pemuda ini lebih memilih mendaftar sekolah daripada melamar pekerjaan sebagai presenter acara gosip.

" _Ck_ , satu sekolah pasti bisa menggila hanya karena siswa ini."

"Memang apa bagusnya?" Doyeon kembali menimpali,"Urus saja rambut keritingmu itu." Jelas sekali gadis tinggi ini lelah mendengar ocehan Mark.

Nyatanya jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan harus ditahan, bukan oleh Mark, melainkan karena sekarang sudah pukul delapan tepat dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dilain posisi, Woojin sudah menebak kalau siswa yang dibicarakan Mark adalah Hyungseob, orang asing yang tiba-tiba tinggal di rumahnya.

Ayahnya, Park Chanyeol, tidak akan semudah itu melupakan janji. Dia memang sibuk mabuk dan berpesta, tapi nyatanya berkas sekolah Hyungseob terurus baik. Ayahnya mungkin memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup meyakinkan, tapi tidak mungkin menyewa orang lain untuk melaksanakan beberapa tugasnya, termasuk untuk mengurus kebutuhan sekolah Hyungseob.

Ini sudah pasti. Woojin yakin sekali kalau siswa baru yang Mark sebut, tak lain adalah Hyungseob.

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah wali kelasnya masuk, sosok Hyungseob akhirnya berdiri didepan kelas. Seragam yang digunakannya terlihat kebesaran sehingga pemuda itu nampak mungil dan rapuh.

Suara riuh teriakan siswa kelas menyapa indra pendengaran Woojin. Banyak dari mereka yang memuji Hyungseob. Entah karena pemuda itu terlihat menggemaskan dan tampan, bahkan Woojin juga bisa mendengar seseorang meneriaki Hyungseob cantik.

Woojin sempat menoleh ke pojok kelas, dimana segerombol berandalan tengah menggila karena paras Hyungseob. Yang jelas pimpinan mereka—Lee Dohyun—juga terlihat tertarik pada Hyungseob dalam diamnya.

Woojin tersenyum kecut dimejanya, masih tidak habis pikir bahwa sosok seperti Hyungseob yang ( _mungkin_ ) akan menghancurkan keluarganya suatu saat nanti. Apakah bisa?

Menunggu waktu yang bergulir lama, Woojin mengamati Hyungseob yang berdiri didepan lebih seksama sebelum tergelak mengejek Hyungseob untuk sesaat.

Mau tahu apa yang Woojin pikirkan?

Sederhana saja.

Park Chanyeol— _ayahnya yang_ terhormat _itu_ —tidak mungkin membawa remaja berusia delapan belas tahun dari panti asuhan. Cih, terlihat terlalu mulia untuk seorang Park Chanyeol lakukan. Mana ada cerita seperti itu jaman sekarang. Lihat saja visual Hyungseob. Pemuda itu cenderung takut berada di tempat umum, terlihat dari gerak gerik pupil matanya yang selalu waspada. Dia juga objek yang mudah dihancurkan dan penuh kekhawatiran. Tidakkah pemuda itu lebih cocok dibawa ayahnya dari _pelelangan manusia_?


	4. Three

**Tales Tell No Lies:** Full Moon

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob**

.

.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

Re-Panda68, Illan, Delicious Choco-pie

* * *

 **Please tell me why people can't change?**

 **Did those beautiful days i've heard of really exist?**

* * *

Ketika langit berubah mendung, Woojin sudah berdiri di depan lobbi sekolahnya. Sibuk memeriksa tasnya; _mencari payung_. Begitu benda yang diinginkannya ditemukan, kakinya kembali melangkah keluar sekolah. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak, memperhatikan awan gelap yang bergulung cepat diterpa angin. Beberapa saat lalu, Woojin sempat memeriksa perkiraan cuaca lewat ponselnya yang menyatakan akan adanya hujan lebat hari ini. Tidak sia-sia dia selalu menyiapkan payung di dalam tasnya.

Belum separuh perjalanan menuju tempat kerja sambilannya, hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi pundaknya. Woojin buru-buru membuka payung sambil melangkah lebih cepat sedangkan kerumunan manusia di sekitarnya sibuk mencari tempat berteduh atau ikut mengeluarkan payung. Pada menit-menit berikutnya, Woojin sudah berjalan sendirian menembus derasnya hujan. Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih mampir ke cafe di pinggir jalan, menikmati minuman hangat sedangkan Woojin harus segera sampai di kedai tempatnya bekerja karena sudah dipastikan akan adanya pembeludakan pelanggan.

Benar saja yang ditebak Woojin.

Keadaan kedai sudah penuh sesak, bahkan lantai dua yang biasanya jarang dipakai kini terisi penuh. Tidak baik jika dia membiarkan teman-temannya bekerja sendirian. Dengan buru-buru, Woojin mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan memakai apron dengan logo besar kedainya di tengah-tengah.

Pekerjaan hari ini jauh lebih berat daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Seorang pelanggan tiba-tiba saja marah dan memaki semua pelayan, mengatakan bahwa pelayanan mereka sangat buruk. Daehwi yang berdiri paling dekat dengan si pelanggan tentu menjadi sasaran empuk, apalagi postur tubuhnya kecil dan terlihat tidak bertenaga. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Daehwi tersungkur di lantai akibat tamparan keras si pelanggan. Para pelayan kebingungan untuk menghadapi amukan si pelanggan sampai akhirnya Kim Youngmin— _pemilik kedai_ —datang.

Dan masalah berakhir begitu saja.

Pukul delapan malam, kedai sudah tertutup rapat.

Akibat insiden tadi, Youngmin memutuskan segera menutup kedainya lebih cepat.

Para pelayan berkumpul di salah satu meja, siap mendengar amukan Youngmin jikalau mereka yang benar-benar bersalah. Namun, alih-alih menyalahkan pekerjanya, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum bangga. Jelas tujuh orang lainnya saling menatap heran.

Youngmin duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang sengaja diberikan untuknya, menatap pekerjanya satu persatu sebelum bicara,"Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi sore," Senyumnya berangsur-angsur luntur. Sorot matanya menjadi sedih serta kosong,"terutama pada Daehwi."

Daehwi segera memotong,"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tapi sepertinya Samuel terlihat sangat khawatir."

Dua orang yang bersangkutan sontak menundukkan wajah merah mereka. Bukan rahasia kalau keduanya sedang saling suka, apalagi keduanya terlihat menggemaskan saat saling memperhatikan diam-diam.

Woojin yang duduk di belakang kedua orang itu juga ikut gemas sendiri. Sudah jelas saling suka, kenapa masih belum ada kemajuan?

"Disini aku ingin mengakui sesuatu," Youngmin kembali melanjutkan,"bahwa orang yang sempat merusuh tadi adalah mantan kekasihku."

Woojin tidak ingin dengar. Youngmin menjelaskan kejadian rinci tentang mantan kekasihnya itu, namun Woojin tidak ingin repot-repot menghafal alurnya. Baginya, ada yang lebih buruk daripada seorang mantan kekasih yang merusuh toko, yaitu kehancuran keluarga Woojin.

Sejatinya, Woojin adalah remaja. Kehilangan orang tua tentu bukan keinginannya sekalipun Woojin 'benci' mereka. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, masih tersisa baranya, wujud dari kasih sayang kepada orang tua. Woojin hanya ingin kedua orang yang telah membesarkannya dari lahir itu malah melakukan suatu hal yang bisa berakibat buruk. Pesta dan minum minuman keras tentu sudah termasuk. Tidak lagi ketika ada seseorang yang datang dan berpotensi merusak keluarganya.

Disinilah ketakutan Woojin sebagai remaja diuji.

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam, Woojin sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Tidak seperti kemarin. Kali ini Woojin tidak mendapati siapapun di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sambil melepas sepatu Woojin bisa mendengar suara minyak panas dan harum masakan. Perutnya tentu tidak bisa bohong. Woojin tidak akan menolak makanan selezat ini.

Tapi siapa yang memasak?

Apakah ibunya?

Apakah segalanya kini berangsur membaik?

Langkah tidak sabaran menuntun Woojin ke ambang pintu dapur, namun yang didapatinya adalah angan yang hancur. Dua orang itu saling menatap, yang satunya terkejut dan yang satunya lagi berusaha menekan amarahnya.

"S-selamat datang...," Hyungseob kebingungan, tidak menyangka akan melihat Woojin berdiri di ambang pintu dapur ketika dia berbalik untuk mengangkat makanan yang sudah matang,"kau sudah makan—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hyungseob dilanda ketakutan ketika mendengar suara dingin pemuda dihadapannya. Sejak sampai di rumah ini, Woojin tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya. Sekalinya dilihat, malah seperti ini.

"Aku memasak untuk makan malam, kau belum makan, kan?"

Woojin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan, pemuda tan itu berbalik arah ke kamarnya dan kembali membanting pintu dengan kuat.

Hyungseob masih berada di tempatnya, membeku sesaat sebelum meletakkan makanan yang sudah dibuatnya ke dalam mangkuk dan meletakkan mangkuknya bersama berbagai macam makanan lain di sebuah nampan.

Ini akan jadi kali kedua Hyungseob mencoba membujuk Woojin untuk mengenalinya, tapi kali ini tanpa harus saling bertatap wajah.

Setelah mencopot apron dari tubuhnya, Hyungseob mengangkut nampan berisi makanan ke depan pintu kamar Woojin. Ditinggalkannya makanan itu di depan pintu lengkap dengan _sticky note_ bertuliskan;

 _ **'Selamat makan, Woojin-ah. Aku Ahn Hyungseob, dan kita seumuran.'**_

* * *

Menurut Hyungseob, pagi datang dengan cepat, tapi bagi orang lain ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Begitu Hyungseob mengingat perihal makanan semalam, tanpa peduli penampilan acak-acakannya, Hyungseob melangkah cepat keluar kamar.

Tahu apa yang terjadi?

Nampan semalam sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

Dengan senyum yang terlampau ceria, Hyungseob memutar langkah ke dapur, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Nampannya ternyata berpindah ke meja makan, dengan makanan yang isinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Jangan lupakan kertas pink yang sudah diremas hingga tak berbentuk; _sticky note Hyungseob_.

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, Hyungseob ditolak._

* * *

Maaf telat updatenya:"(


	5. Four

**Tales Tell No Lies:** Full Moon

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob**

.

.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

Re-Panda68, Delicious Choco-pie

* * *

 _ **He's gonna break you,**_

 _ **but you're gonna love him anyway**_

* * *

Mengagumkan sekali. Bahkan setelah seminggu lebih berlalu, kelas Woojin masih didatangi siswa kelas lain. Mereka bertengger rapi di jendela hanya untuk melihat sosok Ahn Hyungseob yang 'katanya' begitu mempesona.

Lee Dohyun yang sejak hari pertama sudah menetapkan diri menyukai Hyungseob, kini selalu ada di sisi pemuda manis itu kapanpun. Jelas tidak ada yang akan mendekati Hyungseob, mereka hanya akan melihat dari jauh, mengabaikan Dohyun yang kadang melayangkan tatapan sengit kala Hyungseob'nya' jadi pusat perhatian.

Namun keadaan memburuk kala Hyungseob duduk di sebelah Woojin saat istirahat makan siang. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Hyungseob menyodorkan sekotak bekal dan meminta Woojin untuk makan didepannya. Woojin jelas tidak bisa berkutik. Lee Dohyun— _dan yang lainnya juga_ —sedang mengamati pergerakannya dari jauh. Terlukis jelas di wajah Dohyun kalau pemuda itu cemburu melihat Hyungseob malah memberikan bekal pada Woojin, bukan pada dirinya.

Mau tidak mau Woojin menerima bekal itu. Membiarkan kursi sebelah yang kosong, diduduki Hyungseob. Keadaannya terlalu hening, bahkan suara dari tutup bekal yang dibuka Woojin seolah menggema di ruang kelas.

Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa Woojin ketakutan? Lee Dohyun tentu tidak akan melepaskan Woojin dengan mudah setelah hari ini berakhir.

Tamat sudah riwayat hidup Woojin.

Berusaha untuk bersikap normal pun tidak akan mampu karena tangan Woojin sudah terlanjur bergetar, ia mencoba untuk memegang sumpit dengan benar namun Hyungseob sudah terlebih dahulu merebut sumpit yang ada ditangannya.

Buruk. Sungguh buruk.

Seandainya Woojin dapat mengendalikan diri, Hyungseob tidak akan merebut sumpitnya dan bersiap untuk menyuapinya.

GARISI ITU.

BAHWA HYUNGSEOB BERSIAP MENYUAPINYA.

Hyungseob kebingungan kala Woojin terdiam,"Buka mulutmu...," Pinta si Manis. Suaranya seindah _lullaby_ penghantar tidur, begitu memabukkan.

Dalam hati, Woojin malah meruntuki kemampuan Hyungseob untuk memojokkannya. Dia mungkin akan menolak mentah-mentah jika berada rumah, selama ayahnya tidak melihat, dia akan aman.

Berbeda saat di sekolah. Disini akan ada banyak saksi mata, terutama warga sekolah yang tidak pernah mengenal sikap kasar Woojin. Dia selalu berlaku baik pada teman-temannya di sekolah, jadi sekali saja dia bertindak salah, gunjingan tentang keburukannya jelas tak akan terhindar.

"Tidak," Woojin kembali menolak,"kumakan nanti saja." Elaknya.

Hyungseob menaruh sumpitnya di meja,"Kalau begitu janji padaku untuk tidak menolak makanan yang kusiapkan untukmu, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Bagaimana?"

Adakah orang yang akan langsung menjawab pasti saat diminta berjanji, apalagi jika diminta berjanji oleh orang yang paling dibenci?

Tentu tidak ada.

Begitu pula Woojin.

* * *

Kekukuhan Hyungseob seperti tidak ada habisnya. Beberapa kali Woojin menolak makanannya dengan bentakan (ini sering terjadi saat di rumah), namun pemuda manis itu tak gentar sama sekali.

Keadaan memburuk karena akhir-akhir ini ayah Woojin juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah, membawa serta pekerjaan dari kantor dan mengerjakannya sambil bercengkrama dengan Hyungseob yang memijat pundak lelaki paruh baya itu. Kadang juga si manis membawakan kopi dan beberapa camilan untuk lelaki yang— _masih_ —Woojin sebut ayah.

Sedikit banyak Woojin bersyukur bahwa dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, dia tidak mendapati rumahnya digunakan berpesta dan mabuk-mabukan. Pintu kamarnya pun tak lagi terkunci rapat. Akibatnya, Hyungseob diam-diam akan menaruh setoples camilan di meja belajar Woojin. Tentu Woojin sendiri juga tahu dari siapa camilan itu, tapi Woojin memilih acuh.

Kadang jika Woojin pulang terlalu larut dari kerja paruh waktunya, akan ada senampan makanan di depan pintu kamarnya (Woojin masih mengunci kamarnya jika dia sedang tidak dirumah).

Omong-omong soal makanan. Woojin pernah nyaris dipukul habis-habisan oleh Dohyun karena pemuda berandal itu mengira Woojin berusaha merebut Hyungseob darinya, tapi Hyungseob mendahului pukulan Dohyun dengan sebuah penjelasan singkat tentang Woojin.

Hyungseob bilang kalau Woojin ini saudara jauhnya dan mereka tidak terlalu dekat, Woojin sih hanya bagian mengiyakan. Dia sendiripun tidak yakin kenapa Hyungseob bisa masuk ke rumahnya jadi untuk apa pula dia bersusah payah membela Hyungseob.

Ya sudahlah, Woojin malas membahas Hyungseob. Selama Hyungseob tidak mengganggu saja, tidak masalah jika dia tinggal di rumah Woojin selama apapun.

Omong-omong, malam ini adalah malam terakhir shift Woojin di kedai Youngmin dalam sebulan. Setelah berbaik hati menggantikan shift beberapa temannya yang berhalangan, Woojin akhirnya mendapat libur lebih cepat. Setidaknya selama empat hari kedepan Woojin bisa santai-santai dengan uang gajinya. Mewarnai rambut sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan.

Rumahnya sudah gelap kala Woojin berhasil masuk.

 _Tidak seperti biasanya_ , batinnya.

Kali ini Hyungseob tidak menonton tv sampai larut. Seakan kembali acuh, Woojin meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun belum juga sampai di dapur, Woojin mengurungkan niatnya. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari pintu dapur begitu menyadari ada _keributan_ kecil dari sana. _Keributan_ yang mungkin akan jadi alasan mengapa Woojin tidak akan pernah memaafkan Hyungseob.

.

.

.

.

.

 **STILL TBC**

* * *

 **MANA NIH SUARANYA JINSEOB SHIPPER?! KOK SEPI!? Aku ga masalah kok kalo kalian ga rewiew, tapi jangan tinggalkan JINSEOB, ya? Janjii?**


	6. Five

**Tales Tell No Lies:** Full Moon

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring **Park Woojin** and **Ahn** **Hyungseob**

.

.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

carissaows, Re-Panda68, byuneeparkk

* * *

 _ **Today, my forest is dark. The trees are sad and all the butterflies have broken wings.**_

* * *

Park Woojin mendorongnya tidak berperasaan. Ditengah lapangan, kala seluruh siswa menjadi saksi sebuah kekerasan ini. Hyungseob merasa begitu malu. Tidak terbayangkan sekalipun bahwa Woojin akan menudingnya begitu kejam.

Jalang?

Lelaki bayaran?

Pemuas nafsu?

Sejak kapan Hyungseob melakukan hal sebejat itu?

Lee Dohyun tidak tinggal diam. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan Hyungseob sebagai tedeng aling-aling, menghadapi tuduhan yang Woojin layangkan pada Hyungseob.

"APA ALASANMU MENYEBUT HYUNGSEOB SEPERTI ITU, BRENGSEK?!"

Kekehan sarkas mengawali kalimat Woojin,"AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI! DIA MEMBIARKAN TUBUHNYA DIJAMAH OLEH ORANG YANG SUDAH BERISTRI!"

"JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG!-"

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MELIHATNYA SEDANG BERCUMBU DENGAN AYAHKU?! DIRUMAHKU SENDIRI?! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN KALAU ADA DIPOSISIKU!? AKANKAH KAU TETAP BERDIRI DI DEPANNYA LAYAKNYA SEORANG PAHLAWAN?!"

Dohyun kehilangan suara ditengah orang-orang yang mulai menuduh Hyungseob tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Tak ayal, dia melangkah mundur, membiarkan Woojin menatap Hyungseob jijik tanpa tabir. Dohyun sadar, kekalahan tengah memeluknya.

Dengan matanya sendiri, Dohyun melihat ludah Woojin jatuh diatas sepatu Hyungseob yang menangis dalam diam.

Apakah hanya Dohyun yang dapat melihat sosok penuh cahaya itu hidup dalam tubuh Hyungseob?

* * *

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu-"

Hyungseob tersenyum kecut. Hari-hari yang pernah dimimpikannya, hari dimana Woojin akan menerima keberadaannya, sepertinya tak akan pernah datang. Matanya menangkap bekas air ludah di sepatunya sengit seakan bekas itu tengah mengejek Hyungseob yang begitu lemah.

"Terima kasih sudah melangkah sejauh ini," angin kembali berdesir lembut, menerbangkan daun kering dan menjatuhkannya ke sungai,"untukku."

"Aku tahu kau bisa _melihat_ semuanya." Lanjut Hyungseob.

"Aku...," Dohyun kehilangan suaranya. Dia takut, apa yang selama ini ada di depannya adalah apa yang Hyungseob maksud sebagai kebohongan dan kejujuran pemuda manis itu.

Si mungil menengadahkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Dohyun, meminta pemuda yang lebih besar meraih tangannya,"Akan kuperlihatkan."

Begitu kedua tangan itu bersentuhan, hujan pun turun, melunturkan keberadaan kedua orang yang tengah menuju dunia mereka sendiri.

Mereka _hilang_.

* * *

Im Youngmin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana risaunya Woojin. Pekerjaannya berantakan dan pemuda tan itu terlihat uring-uringan. Belum ada satu jam sejak Woojin memulai shiftnya, tapi Youngmin sudah memanggilnya untuk berhenti dan meminta Woojin untuk datang ke ruangannya.

Dua gelas es kopi dihadapan mereka tersisa setengah. Sementara Youngmin menunggu Woojin siap untuk bercerita tentang kerisauannya, Youngmin berhasil membuka percakapan, contohnya dengan menceritakan kisah-kisah masa remajanya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang sepertimu, _hyung_." Ujar Woojin pada akhirnya. Sekali pun dia tidak menyimak cerita Youngmin, dia harus tetap berpura-pura terkesan.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Youngmin,"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Hah?"

"Giliranmu bercerita. Kupikir kau butuh itu."

Seumur-umur, tidak ada yang pernah menawarkan Woojin tempat untuk bercerita, tidak pula kedua orang tuanya. Semua rasa yang menghinggapi Woojin, akan ditelan pemuda berkulit tan itu bulat-bulat.

Namun apakah Woojin sekarang membutuhkan Youngmin untuk menampung kisahnya?

Benarkah Woojin selemah itu sampai tidak kuat memikul bebannya sendiri?

Woojin juga penasaran.

Maka dari itu, bibir Woojin mulai bergerak, menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang menghimpit dadanya, mempersulit langkahnya, menutup mata hatinya dan menjadi bebannya.

Kim Youngmin, bos di tempat kerjanya, sekarang bukan lagi sekedar orang asing. Mereka mengenal kisah masing-masing selayaknya saudara kandung. Gambaran nyata dari dua orang yang tengah bergantung satu sama lain demi keluar dari padang pasir.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari pada ini. Lee Dohyun tiba-tiba pindah sekolah setelah kejadian itu, Hyungseob pun dikucilkan terang-terangan. Setiap hari mejanya akan di penuhi sampah, coretan spidol dengan kalimat tidak senonoh secara bergantian. Kebanyakan menulis tentang hal-hal berbau seksual serta hinaan, seperti; mau sex denganku?, lubangmu sudah kotor ya?, Kukira kau polos, ternyata hanya topeng, dan sebagainya. Lokernya pun tak luput menjadi sasaran. Hyungseob hanya tak menyangka mereka akan membobol lokernya. Hari ini, seluruh isi lokernya bahkan sudah penuh air. Buku, seragam ganti dan sepatu cadangannya basah.

 _Aku harus menemukan tempat rahasia untuk menyimpan barangku_ , pikirnya kemudian.

Setidaknya walau orang lain menuduh Hyungseob sembarangan, dia masih belum habis akal. Sejatinya dia bukan manusia, kenapa harus risau meladeni mereka. Sekali menjentikkan jari saja, di bisa menyingkirkan mereka. Tapi Hyungseob tidak ingin menggunaka cara instan seperti itu. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana tekad Woojin menjatuhkannya. Selain itu, dia akan mengajarkan kepada orang lain untuk tidak melihat sesuatu sebelah mata dari semua kejadian ini.

Niatnya turun ke Bumi ini adalah untuk merubah bagaimana buruknya cara Woojin bersikap terhadap seseorang. Jika mendekati Woojin dengan cara baik-baik gagal, maka Hyungseob akan menggunakan cara yang lebih memaksa.

Tapi tidak sekarang!

Untuk sekarang, biarkan Woojin menikmati posisinya yang berada di atas.

 _Ingatkan kalau roda selalu berputar?_

* * *

TEBECEH

* * *

Untuk yang pengen baca lewat wattpad juga bisa ya. Silahkan dicari user "yeowonn". Judul ffnya tetep sama kok.


End file.
